Lily
Full Name: ''Lily Saito tumblr_mf1sv44ZIG1re55wzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcmiipXkdd1rxmk5uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdmvzyPksB1rka44zo1_500.png Konachan.com - 135197 sample.jpg tumblr_mezd8nwLaa1rl7783o1_500.jpg tumblr_mesxyc7m7Q1s05u2lo1_500.jpg tumblr_mf20xx6aum1re55wzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mf9gafRv721rt56nwo1_500.png nz19203369733.jpg tumblr_mb3d5zjHxt1rfcpj1o1_250.jpg tumblr_mao0hhhuN61qdj6r2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m938irWT5f1qzvtljo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcasnhV4kM1r96cguo1_500.jpg tumblr_mb3d8dZdRZ1rfcpj1o1_500.jpg tumblr_manh81NHrC1rgynwbo1_500.jpg tumblr_manh81NHrC1rgynwbo2_500.jpg ''Online Names: ''Yui, Ayumi ''Age: ''19 ''Way of Thinking/Veiw Point: ''Lily doesn't like to act like anything matters. She prefers to treat life as a game, the people as the pawns, makes sense, yeah? She puts off an outward air of "Everything's Fine! I'm on top!" though if you pay attention, you can see she does have things troubling her. ''Personality: ''Lily is a bit pushy, and obviously doesn't have clean motives. She's very interested in meeting new people and forcing them to join her cause, and become allies with the gang she leads, Sleeping Forest . She's a bit insane, though she wears an innocent mask to hide it. She wants peace in the city, and she's willing to voice it, loudly. Lily is eager to speak to anyone and everyone, and is often seen scribbling down things in a notebook. If you were to look through it, you'd see an in depth description about everyone she's ever met. Recently, Lily was trying to protect her friend, Gean, and got caught in the line of fire. Xeren was attacking and she ended up getting pretty badly hurt. She saw her friend Mikoto almost die from being shot. She now seems to freeze up and look horrified if she hears gunshots, if she's not the cause of them. ''Appearance: She has blonde hair, which reaches her mid-back. Her hair curls slightly inwards, two piece in the front flare out. She's usually seem with a smile on her face. Her eyes are emerald green, and she can almost always be seen wearing normal clothing that makes her blend into any crowd. She also always carries a bag that holds her laptop with her everywhere. tumblr_mdu7frcUHu1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7aiG8VD1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7ctTzLh1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7mu84rx1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu74xaptl1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu75oyy7Q1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu77aVFB61rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7a1efy21rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7b7oduT1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7bv0lkB1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7doWq7g1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7foeHXo1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7grl0gF1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7oo7Ugf1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7h0W7tu1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7hao2SE1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7hguiuO1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7icgCtx1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7p15AuC1rsr4fw.png tumblr_mdu7pb6R4r1rsr4fw.png Past: ''Lily grew up in a wealthy family, but her parents were a bit..neglectful. They didn't pay much attention to her, letting her just be taken care of by maids and butlers. She grew up to be quite independent, not really having many friends. She skipped school almost everyday, focusing on finding a group in the city, a place to call home. And with that, Sleeping Forest was made. Lily still lives at home, but her parents don't pay much mind to her, not even noticing as she comes home in bloodstained clothes, or sits up all night chatting on HQ. ''Skills and Advantages: '' Lily has a small amount of skills and advances, all of them being very useful to her. They are as follows- '''1. Her Notebook Her notebook is up to date with information on almost everyone in the city. Her resoruces include her multiple cameras, which are hooked up to her computer, letting her veiw them at any time she wants. She also gets info from the members of Sleeping Forest, as some of them are in large information gaining families. 2. An array of weapons Lily's family owns a large ammount of weapons, ranging from rifles to knives, to tazers. She keeps a pistol strapped to her thigh, and a small knife in her sleeve, both hidden from sight. She has great aim and usually hits her targets perfectly. 3. Intelligence While she boasts about "being to damn stupid" to do most tasks, it's an outright lie. She can easily solve problems, and mess with technology, but she feigns stupidity, because...who doesn't trust the air-headed blonde? She can't do anything wrong, right? 4. HQ While several people use HQ, Lily makes the most of it by gaining information, and bringing in events that have happened in real life to see if anyone makes the connection. She enjoys "solving mysteries" so the challenge of finding out who everyone is, is fun to her. Everything's just a game after all, right? 5. Reasoning Skills Lily likes to throw reason at everything. "Everything has to have a reason, or else it would not have been done." With that said, she brings that into her way of speaking. When trying to convince someone she brings in pros and cons, and makes her preferred outcome sound more appealing. 6. Charm Lily's willing to flash a flirtatious smile if it gets her what she wants. She won't go much farther than that, but she'll flirt and smile, and generally act like a lovesick girl if that's what it takes. 7. Speed Lily's fast, and she's able to dodge a fair amount of attacks- Of course she's not able to dodge bullets or anything, but most attacks will fall and be missed. She can also block most attacks, usually calmly smacking away a kick, or rolling her eyes and catching a punch. '''''Relationships: 1. Graze Lily thinks of Graze as a friend, which she voiced when Graze asked her to teach her how to hack a computer. She thinks that Graze deserves more credit, and she wishes she would befriend more people. 2. Lionardo Lily has an alliance with Lionardo's group B. O. N. E. S. She likes to annoy and bother him, using the alliance as a sheild so he doesn't kill her. In short, their interactions mostly consist of her bothering him and him yelling at her. 3. Vincent Lily likes to bother Vincent too, however he doesn't yell at her. Their relationship can be discribed as more of an older brother and younger sister. 4. Rikka Lily has shown many signs of hating Rikka. Everytime she sees her, she'll insult her or taunt her. She thinks that Rikka is a spoiled brat. 5. Ikaruga Lily Thinks she's kind of a bitch. But, she does think of her as friend. While they fight a lot, Lily looks up to Ikaruga with respect, as she's a lot stronger than Lily. 6. Gean Lily thinks that it's a but weird for Gean to be void of all emotions, but since Graze trusted her, she enlisted her help for Sleeping Forest. 7. Yata Lily seems to have...a crush on him? She can be seem teasing him, or making fun of him for blushing. It seems as if she cares about him, considering how she acted when he tried to leave the city. 8. Kaname Lily thinks of Kaname as a friend, usually seen talking or joking around with her whenever they're together. 9. Mikoto Mikoto is Lily's..assitant, you could say. He helps her run Sleeping Forest, and they're pretty close. Lily's usually shouting at him or ordering him around. He says he hates his boss/job, but he still does what she says. He also calls her "Boss" instead of Lily most of the time. 10. Xeren Lily absolutely hates Xeren. She thinks he's an idiot and wants absolutely nothing to do with him. She only truly hates him because he put her in the hospital and hurt her friends. Though she says she hates him because of his terrible logic, overuse of violence, and intelligence. But the point is, if she sees him she'll get angry and want to fight him. ''Quotes that Lily likes: '' "'Life is an incessant series of problems... all difficult, with brutally limited choices...and a time limit." "It’s amazing how much you kiss your own ass." "Reality is such a pain. And for those of us who get fed up with reality, we simply chose to create a new one. We create little walls, seperate the trash from the things we like, and when that's all done with we keep the things we care for and kick the rest to the curb." '' ''"I'm not the type to just outright walk away from an unfinished problem." "Greif doesn't change you. It reveals you." "What a slut time is. She screws everyone." "What's the point of being alive if you don't do something remarkable?" '' ''"I may die young, but at least I'll die smart." ''Theme: ''